Apollo
Apollo is the god of the sun, music, medicine, and prophecies. His symbols are the lyre and the laurel. His weapon of choice is a golden bow and arrow that was made by Hephaestus. Appearance Apollo has long, blonde hair that flows loosely over his shoulders, save for the locks that make up the bow on his head. He has blue eyes. His apparel consists of a white shirt that only has one sleeve, a blue sash, a silver armlet, and a long blue kilt. History Apollo and his twin sister, Artemis, was born on an island hidden from their envious aunt, Hera. When his father, Zeus, finally came to see him, Apollo was given a golden bow and several gold arrows. Apollo is a flirtatious and somewhat proud. Many of the myths he appeared in depict him in love with the hero/heroine or seeking punishment for those who wronged him. Synopsis In most of the episodes, he only has cameo appearances alongside the other Olympians. Powers & Abilities Apollo is known to be the most powerful son of Zeus, for Zeus trusted him with more significant powers than any of his other children. Hence, Apollo is an extremely powerful god who is surpassed only by the six oldest Olympians (the Big Three, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia). However, as revealed by Percy Jackson's Greek Gods and in The Trials of Apollo, Apollo has been temporarily stripped of his powers thrice, and while he did retain some of his godly powers the other two times, he becomes completely mortal the third time. As revealed in The Dark Prophecy, he can only use small bursts of his godly powers when he is doing selfless acts or for the greater good. * Battle Prowess: Apollo has great superhuman strength and combat skills, and the Homeric hymns also described that no ropes could bind him. During the very first Olympic games (which were for the gods), he defeated Ares in boxing and outran Hermes. As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, when Hercules attacked his Oracle, Apollo engaged him in battle, and their fight only stopped when Zeus threw his thunderbolt between the two of them. In The Last Olympian, Apollo participated in the battle between the Olympians and Typhon, and apart being one of those who were not taken out by the colossal Storm Giant, he set Typhon's loincloth on fire by shooting a "blazing volley of arrows". * Archery: As the God of Archery, Apollo excelled in archery and other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. According to Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, his arrows are invisible to mortals, and would always strike its intended target, regardless of the distance. His archery skills can only be rivaled by his sister, Artemis, and the Giant, Orion. * Swordsmanship: Given Homer's description him as "Apollo of the Golden Sword", Apollo is an expert swordsman. In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, it was revealed that he once had an extremely sharp sword made of adamantine and Imperial Gold, but rarely used it, and he later gave it to Hermes in exchange for the flute. * Musical Ability: As the God of Music, Apollo is the leader of the Nine Muses, as well as an expert musician who could play any musical instrument perfectly, though he is most often seen with his lyre. As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, during his musical contest with Marsyas, Apollo was able to play his lyre flawlessly while holding it behind his back and not looking at the strings. Apollo was also the one who taught Pandora how to sing and play the lyre, making her irresistible to Epimetheus. As of The Blood of Olympus, Apollo is determined to master the newly invented Valdezinator. It was also shown in The Hidden Oracle ''that, despite being stripped of his godly powers, Apollo had still retained his extraordinary musical talents - his song reduced Meg to tears. An example of an ability he presumably derived from this province is: ** '''Audiokinesis: '''As shown in ''The Blood of Olympus, Apollo's son, Will Solace, could make a sharp ultrasonic whistle-like sound that can temporarily stun his opponents, making them clutch their ears in confusion, so Apollo himself most likely has this ability as well. * Photokinesis: As the God of Light, Apollo has absolute control and divine authority over light. ** Dazzling Appearance: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Apollo appeared before Marsyas in "a blaze of golden light", and in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, as he approached Cyrene, Apollo was surrounded by a flickering aura of honey-colored light. ** The ability to control the Sun via his Solar Chariot ** Solar Manipulation: '''Apollo have complete power over the Sun like when he went to the Sun and made it produce extreme heat that made the sea heat enough to make a stream and made high temperature. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''As the God of the Sun, Apollo has absolute control and divine authority over the flames of his Sun Chariot. However, this power of his is slightly inferior to that of Hephaestus, the God of Fire. Examples of abilities he derived from this province are: ** '''Fiery Appearance: In Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Apollo first appeared next to Cyrene in "a huge ball of fire". ** Fire Immunity: Apollo is completely immune to any amount of fire and heat. * Supernatural Sight: As the God of the Sun and Light, Apollo is able to see almost anything and anywhere during the day - he remarked in The Titan's Curse that he "saw a lot". * Vitakinesis: As the God of Healing and Medicine, Apollo could manipulate and modify a person's anatomy, as well as restore the injured to full health. Examples of abilities he derived from this province are: ** Enhanced Healing: As shown in The Last Olympian, Apollo could instantly heal wounds - he healed all of Annabeth's wounds by speaking an incantation, and later did the same with Chiron. His demigod children were able to channel his healing abilities when they hummed a hymn to him in Ancient Greek, but it required a good deal of energy on their part, and in the The Blood of Olympus, his immortal son, Asclepius, was revealed to slightly surpass him in this regard. ** Disease Manipulation: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Apollo also had power over plagues and epidemics, and he channeled this ability through special arrows that exploded into foul vapors that spread the very disease he wanted inflict his victims with. During the Trojan War, when Agamemnon offended him, Apollo infected the latter's army with a plague. ** Healing: '''Apollo has the ability to heal wounds but he can't heal mortal wounds, Apollo as well as the rest of the Gods has to be blessed by Zeus Himself or Athena's blessings to do so. * '''Prophecy: As the God of Prophecy and Foresight, Apollo is able to see into the future. However, he is unable to tell anyone future events, except through his Oracles, as then the information would become meaningless. This is a dangerous ability, and his only children known to have inherited it are Idmon and Halcyon Green, as well as his Roman legacy Octavian. Apollo does not have full control over this power either. He does not always know what the prophecies mean, nor can he always control when they are told. * Madness (limited): In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Apollo drove Orion insane with the urge to hunt every beast on earth. * Truth: He is also the God of Truth and was known to never tell a lie. * Couplets Curse: As seen in The Last Olympian, ''Apollo's demigod children can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off, so Apollo himself most likely has this same ability as well. * '''Flight': As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Apollo has the ability to fly, which was shown when he flew to the island of Delos to slay Python, and when he and Artemis descended on the city of Thebes to punish Queen Niobe for her hubris.2 * Invisibility: While first spying on the playing satyr Marsyas in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Apollo floated invisibly above the gathered crowd. * Hypnokinesis (limited): As shown in The Titan's Curse, Apollo has the power to induce slumber - he put Percy to sleep just by snapping his fingers. However, it is unknown as to what extent his power over sleep is. * Shapeshifting: Apollo is capable of altering his appearance at will, shown when he transformed into his mortal alter-ego "Fred" in The Titan's Curse. He was later forcibly transformed by Zeus into the mortal teenager, Lester Papadopoulos, in The Hidden Oracle. * Granting Powers: As shown in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Apollo had the ability to grant the gifts of longevity and naiad-hood to whomever he desired - he transformed his lover, Cyrene, into a naiad with a very long lifespan. * Teleportation: Apollo can forcibly teleport others both to his side and away from him, which he did to Chiron in Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes. * Immortality: Apollo has the ability to live infinite life span as well as immunity to all sorts of diseases. * Super Strength: Apollo super strength can send people flying as well as gods his strength is more powerful than Discord , Deimos and strife as well as lesser Gods but almost if not equally as powerful as Hercules& Ares & inferior to that of Athena and Zeus. * Metamorphosis: * Materialization (Teleportation): * Magical Abilities: * Energy Manipulation: * Energy Blast: Apollo has the power to shoot powerful blue Energy blast capable of killing mortals and hurting Gods. * Omnilingualism: Apollo, as an Olympian God, has the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages, even currently dead ones. * Invincibility: '''Apollo is invincible to all sorts of weapons (swords,axes,crossbows) as well as all magical powers from the Gods although these powers can hurt him but not kill him. * '''Atmokinesis (limited): '''All Olympians has the power to control and manipulate the weather bring out storms, tornadoes, rains and Lightning. ** '''Lightning (limited): '''Apollo has the power to shoot powerful arcs of electricity/lightning capable of killing mortals & hurting Gods. * '''Healing: '''Apollo has the ability to heal wounds but he can't heal mortal wounds, Apollo as well as the rest of the Gods has to be blessed by Zeus Himself or Athena's blessings to do so. * '''Portal creation: '''Apollo has the power to create portals to other Dimensions as well as controlling the worlds he creates. * '''Time Manipulation: '''All Gods has the power to manipulate time by travel back & forward as well as freezing time itself but they need Zeus's consent first. * '''Invisibility: '''All Gods have the power to make themselves invisible to all mortals they can't be seen or heard by them. * '''Telekinesis: Apollo has the ability to move objects & mortals with his mind. * '''Conjuration: '''Apollo Has the power to conjure anything or being he wants. Paraphernalia * Flying Chariot * Lyre * Bow & Arrows